Reign of Nightmares
by lattesmores
Summary: The Nightmares bring forth their reign of terror on the animatronics in the hopes to ruin their reputation... And in the process capture one girl that may be just the savior they need.
1. Shutdown

It was a normal day as the pizzeria closed. Foxy watched as the stage curtains slid to a shut. As he peeked through the purple fabric, he felt that same pang of longing. Not the one from when they had been caged in the Parts and Service back in Freddy Fizzle's Funhouse, the one ever since he had shut down in front of all the kids and bits of his endoskeketon poked through his fabric. He sighed and leaned his back up against the faded walls, once having a bright mural of an ocean and a pirate ship painted on it in loud colors. Now they were dull and scratched up in some places, showing the gray cement wall underneath. He wondered why only a tiny birthday party had come today, though. He didn't remember kids being that freaked out, even the electrician said it was just a tiny malfunction that had kids in no harm! Freddy peered out from between the red curtains, as if he too was wondering. But then he sat down on the edge of the slick wood stage, pulling out a piece of paper that had small rips in it as if it had been stored in his exoskeleton or something. Foxy stepped out, but quickly recoiled as Chica walked out on stage and sat beside Freddy. Chica murmured something to the leader, but he shook his head as it hung low in disappointment. Foxy flattened his ears. He walked over, not caring who was out and about now.

"F-Freddy?" Foxy walked over, sad and worried. If the leader was bothered, he should be too. Chica also shared his expression, but seemed to know more than he. Freddy took out another pieceof paper, this one a but more tattered as if stored longer. Foxy pointed with his hook, worried. "What's that?" He felt something crawling on his back that sent shivers up his spine, like he knew but not exactly.

Freddy looked up at the fox, his eyes distant. "I stole these from the manager's office. Yesterday's and Last Week's paper. Foxy, I wish you could have performed again before this... But at least now we know why you didn't..." He slapped the paper on the ground beside him and covered his eyes with his hands, quivering slightly.

Foxy flattened his ears and grabbed the papers. He couldn't believe his eyes as he read deeper and deeper into the Neighborhood Tattler, their towns very own papers. "We... We're closing because of unimaginably high debts and low budgets?" They couldn't be closing, they had done so much. Why had no one come to the mayors door with protests? If they had, why didnt they win? Foxy turned to Freddy, seeking more detail.

Freddy shook his head slowly. "Someone decided to make up some fake story about us and bought out our grounds, but not even the mayor knows who they are... All we know is they're real bastards!"

Foxy watched as his suddenly angered leader walked away with flattened ears, and despite being larger than any human he had seen, Foxy felt as small and helpless as a exoskeleton without a endoskeketon.


	2. What Happened?

Foxy sat in Pirate Cove, trembling in dry sobs stifled. It had been 2 days, and today was their last performance. They weren't even supposed to have been shown, but it was a birthday. Freddy had promised to never cancel a birthday and the workers had decided a promise was a promise. But as Foxy sat there, he knew there would be nothing similar. "This is _horrible..._ " He whispered, Freddy entering with a sigh. He sat down, something in his hand. Foxy looked up at the brown bear, whose blue eyes watered, almost full of tears.

"Foxy..." He murmured, raising his hand when the distressed fox opened his mouth to say something, silencing the fox. "Your my brother, I can't bear to see you in this much agony- not even Bonnie seems this sad. I thought I could at least help you..."

Foxy sighed, the puff of hot air carrying out a string of words. "I was never repaired, never will be. Fred, don't you get it? I thought this time it would be my _time_. Now I end up as discontinued as though the Tous never happened... I can't be cheered up Freddy!" His body suddenly shuddered violently and he stood up to his full height, ears flattening as boiling sobs of rage and sadness racked his endoskeketon ruthlessly. " I-I-I GOT _ONE DAY,_ FREDDY! YOU AND YOUR BUDDIES GOT A GODDAMN 3 YEARS! ITS NOT FAIR, I HAVENT DONE SHIT EXCEPT MALFUNCTION A LITTLE, MY ONLY SIN WAS BEFORE THE TOYS!" Foxy let oily tears run down his face, dripping on the floor like rain. He put his face in his hand and hook, reeling backwards and crashing on the ground, eyes glistening in despair.

Freddy rushed forwards, a river of tears on his own face as he ran to comfort his youngest brother. "Oh my god Foxy, please don't cry!" His eyes mirrored horror and he grabbed the fox in a hug, shuddering slightly as he stifled some dry sobs that stopped soon after. "Please... I don't want to end this in a sadness..." He pulled back, forcing a smile of comfort. It faded as he looked at his still brother, his head hung low. He had stopped crying, though his face was still tear stained. The room was dead quiet, then suddenly there was a chunking whir from the fox, and a wicked smile spread across his mostly darkened face, before two white dots pierced through the dark of the Cove. Freddy stepped back, staggering to his feet as the fox rose up to twice his size, and it seemed as though his tail became a black shadow after a bit. "F-Foxy?" The bear whispered, a wave of fear crashing over him. He put his hand over his heart, which beat rapidly as small cut screeches and clicks and beeps came from Foxy's voice box.

The fox let out a screeching cackle amid a constant statick, his eyes now red, glowing with a violent wild feeling that sent Freddy's heart racing so fast he could no longer feel a pause, head hurting. Foxy gave a cold yowl before talking in a rough, cold voice that sent chills up the bear's spine. Freddy noticed as the fox spoke that he had reviewed loads more rips as he towered over the bear, as if he had grown more than his flexible exoskeleton could take. "You honestly think you can comfort him? He is as powerless and without any voice as he is! It's not like you make a difference, KOALA! Just because your performing today doesn't mean everything's OK and the same now! Soon we will be here and you will never be the same!"

Freddy gathered up enough courage to speak loud, but courage left his voice as he directed a hard stare at the creature. "Where's Foxy you bastard!?" He screamed at last.

"It's cute, really, how you think your the big hero, how you think you can stop us and save everyone just because your the elder brother. Makes me laugh, ahuhuhu~" The creature sneered, striking the bear hard across the face with a shadow. "Let this be a warning not to get in our way when we arrive, although now that I think about it, we technically are already here! Ahuhuhuhu~!" And Foxy clattered to the ground, normal and cold. Freddy yelped and jumped forward, quickly helping his brother to sitting up.

Foxy rubbed his head, a whimper escaping his throat. He looked up at his brither, dazed.

Freddy comforted his brother, but finally the question bubbled up. "What... Happened?"

Foxy rubbed his head, then looked up at the concrete roof where a large cloud of smoke had dissapeared. "Th-the new owners happened."


End file.
